


[Podfic] Your Rightful Place

by Chantress



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kneeling, Light Dom/sub, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen of Gondor puts her husband in his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Your Rightful Place

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Rightful Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038028) by [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna). 



**Title:** Your Rightful Place  
**Author:** amyfortuna  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Lord of the Rings  
**Pairing:** Aragorn/Arwen  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Length and format:** 00:01:23, mp3  
**Warnings:** None  
**Download the mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7r5r8jero6kyvx1/Your_Rightful_Place.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to amyfortuna for blanket permission! <3


End file.
